


An Apt Replacement

by Rosage



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), they both think Edelgard is cool and pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosage/pseuds/Rosage
Summary: When a haughty stranger chases away Dorothea’s date, Dorothea expects judgment and sabotage—not overwhelming support.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	An Apt Replacement

Dorothea stares after the nobleman stalking away. Thankfully, not many witnesses mill around the entry hall. She turns instead to the stranger who barged in on her conversation, dashing any chance of a date. The girl stands with her nose in the air and a hand on her hip, and Dorothea’s head starts to ache.

Managing to stay composed, she asks, “And who are you supposed to be?”

“I am Constance von Nuvelle,” she says in a way that worsens Dorothea’s headache. “I assume Princess Edelgard has mentioned me?”

Whenever Edelgard shares something from that strange, beautiful maze of a mind, it has never been to praise the nobility. “Oh, of course,” Dorothea says, forcing a smile. Her time at the academy is like a dance on a needle. Who knows when she’ll anger someone who can wreck her aspirations?

“Then you may inform her her dear Constance has saved you from horrible shame,” Constance says behind the back of her fingertips. Smile dropping, Dorothea slips off the needle.

“Saved me, did you? Not all of our fathers arrange for us to be wed to handsome noblemen, you know.”

A shadow passes over Constance’s face. “That’s surely the truth. However, there is nothing to gain by associating with such a disgraceful noble. He used to be the nightmare of every ballroom, not to mention his family’s atrocious behavior toward the commoners they serve.”

“Oh? So you really were trying to protect me?”

“Did I not say as much?”  
  
Not exactly, but Dorothea lets it slide. “In that case, thank you.”

She laces her fingers behind her back and appraises Constance. A friend who knows what’s what and cares enough to say so is worth more than even the earrings dangling beside her golden curls, or the lovely hue of her eyes.

“Where are my manners? I’m Dorothea. Since I no longer seem to have a date for the night, maybe you and should find somewhere more comfortable to discuss this?”

“Charmed, I’m sure. Forgive my own manners, holding you up in the entry hall. I was just on my way to dinner. Shall we?”

Without waiting for an answer, Constance swans into the dining hall. Probably less lavish than whatever the nobleman had in mind, but a fair trade, all things considered.

As she follows, Dorothea twists one of her bracelets. Her classmates have formed a long line and begun to claim tables in pairs and groups. Every burst of laughter seems to be at her expense. Maybe a former rival or fanatic snuck in to kidnap her while she worries about pettier things. She strokes her hair while she joins the line.

Constance beckons Dorothea to stand beside her, earning the grumbles of those she cuts in front of. Ignoring them, Constance chatters about herself—a former Adrestian noble, Dorothea is surprised to learn, studying magic to restore her house. She waves off questions about what class she’s in or how she came to be at the academy.

“But enough about my grand ambitions and unparalleled talent. And martial achievements, and—enough! If I may be so bold, what drew you to that weasel? I’ll admit he has a pleasing profile, but I cannot think of anything else to recommend him,” Constance says.

“When a company conducts auditions, don’t they hear all the applicants before deciding?”

“You were hiring him for your company?”  
  
Dorothea laughs. “The other kind of company. The kind that keeps a lady warm and comfortable for all her days?”

“Words I would not have associated with that man,” Constance says. “But I suppose I take your meaning.”

“I guess you could call it my own grand ambition.” Despite her light tone, she tenses as they shift up the line. Her goals are hardly grand compared to Constance’s.

Constance only brightens. “In that case, you must stop at nothing to achieve it. Have you considered applying magic? I find few problems cannot be solved with a research-based approach.”

“I prefer a charm-based approach.”

“So much like Yuri. No matter how I insist one does not preclude the other.” Constance pouts for half a moment. “Oh! He likes when I turn his things different colors. Would you like me to change the color of your clothing? Dye is expensive, you know. And as I always say, an article of a different hue seems brand new.”

She waves her arms, and the nearest person recoils. The people behind them complain that they’ve reached the counter. Even Dorothea hadn’t noticed. She ducks forward and puts on her best smile as she orders two of the daily special. As soon as they have their trays, she steers Constance toward the empty end of a table, before she can take someone out with an errant twirl.

“Not what I would have ordered, but at least I can review it for Hapi,” Constance says of the grilled meat and vegetables. Dorothea is still processing Constance’s last tangent.

“So you really know a spell that dyes clothes? I don’t suppose you could teach me?”

“Oho, of course. I take it you are a mage as well?” Constance weaves her fork in the air and squints into space. “Dorothea, Dorothea—aha! Dorothea Arnault, a mage adept at conjuring fire. I have my own questions about your technique.”

Dorothea pauses halfway to spearing a carrot. “I can try to answer them, but is that really what I’m known for these days?” Other than a whisper that commoners shouldn’t practice magic, nobody’s acknowledged her study of it.

“I can’t say if the masses are as well-informed,” Constance says. Dorothea resists rolling her eyes. “It’s not like I was asking around about fellow mages or anything. Though Lady Edelgard may have mentioned your name once or twice.”

“That’s flattering, at least. It’s just—I hate to sound vain, but since you’re from the Empire, I’m surprised you don’t associate me with the opera. As in, the Mittelfrank Opera Company?”

Constance chews slowly. It almost seems painful for her to swallow. “I… I am afraid to admit I have been… out of touch with the happenings in Enbarr these past years,” she says. Dorothea pats her hand.

“I didn’t mean to sound judgmental. We have to stick together among all these nobles, right?”

Constance beats her chest and coughs. “I’ll have you know I am still a peerless noble. No loss can quell my righteous heart. Although… Even peerless nobles need peers. I find you quite worthy of the position, thus far.”

It’s incredible how earnestly she speaks nonsense, delivered with the same confidence that Edelgard says impossible things. Dorothea can’t help but smile. “So I’m the one being interviewed after all?”

“I cannot recall you applying for anything, except perhaps an apprenticeship in magic. Ah, I have just had the most splendid idea. What if I invented special effects for your performances?”

“You’d do that for me? Sounds like a lot of effort.”

“A trifle for a mage of my talents, I assure you. Though, if your other suitors are like that cad, impressing them isn’t worth it.”

Her offers may be genuine, or simply an excuse to brag—or even a chance to humiliate Dorothea. But her last statement is enough for Dorothea to make a decision. Leaning over the table, she summons the voice that brings fans to their knees. “Don’t worry. I’d already forgotten about him with you here, Connie.”

She might as well have handed Constance a riddle in another language. “As distracting as I am, you have rather short term memory for a mage.”

Though Dorothea’s smile doesn’t drop, she holds her breath. Is Constance not into girls? Maybe she misread the spark in her eye at the mention of Edelgard.

“I was just kidding, of course,” Dorothea says. She straightens and takes a flavorless bite.

“Of course. I have to admit, radiant though I may be, I am not an apt replacement.”

“Why’s that?” She’s already braced for the answer. A new friend is more valuable, especially one who all but hurls support at her. Not that Dorothea has much to give her in return.

“Am I correct that you are consorting with the nobility to improve your position? Despite my noble bearing, I have nothing to offer,” Constance says.

That’s her concern? “Don’t worry about a thing like that. You’re trying to reinstate your house, right? Can you really do that?” Normally, Dorothea would be doubtful, but Edelgard might allow it.

“I can and must. Nothing shall stop me from achieving my goals.”

“Well, as long as you’re helping me, it’s only right to return the favor. Besides, it could benefit me someday, too.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”  
  
Dorothea sips her lemonade with a wink. “Don’t worry about it.”

They’ll have plenty of time to figure it out.


End file.
